


illusion magic: power imbued, complexity, and duration

by kitsunerei88



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Academic Fights, Academic Journals, In-Universe Documents, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88
Summary: “Nah,” Alanna said, pushing the booklet away with a grin. “That? That’s Thom’s way of flirting. They’re going to end up kissing each other, not killing each other.”
Relationships: Numair Salmalín/Thom of Trebond
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87
Collections: Fic In A Box





	illusion magic: power imbued, complexity, and duration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



_Spring 446: Volume. 4, Issue No. 2_

_The Royal University Journal of Magical Studies_

OPTIMIZATION IN ILLUSION MAGIC: POWER IMBUED, COMPLEXITY AND DURATION

Salmalin, N.

ABSTRACT: Illusion magic is the branch of magical studies used to create an unreal object on a temporary basis on the real world, while artificer magic is the branch of magical studies used to imbue real, physical objects with magic on a lasting basis. There remains, however, an open question about the extent to which illusion magic can be used to make “real” objects and the length of time to which the illusion remains. This article describes the results of several experiments concerning the duration of an illusion based on two factors: the power imbued by the mage, the complexity of the illusion. In the first experiment, the same magical construct was created eight times and imbued with varying magical power, and the length of time before disappearance was measured; in the second, the same amount of magical power was imbued into several magical constructs of varying complexity, from immaterial to solid, and the length of time before disappearance was similarly measured. Both experiments were then repeated multiple times using different baselines for both magical power and construct complexity. Based on the results, the duration of an illusion bears a linear relationship to the amount of magical energy imbued, but an inverse exponential relationship with complexity of the magical illusion. Using the mathematical formulae described in this paper, mages will be able to optimize the amount of magical power required depending on the needed duration and complexity of the proposed illusion.

* * *

_Summer 446: Volume 4, Issue No. 3_

_The Royal University Journal of Magical Studies_

COMMENT: Optimization in Illusion Magic, by Master N. Salmalin

Trebond, T.

In his article _Optimization in Illusion Magic: Power Imbued, Complexity, and Duration_ , Master Salmalin proposes a mathematical description by which the duration of a magical illusion is linked to both its complexity and the power imbued. With all due respect to Master Salmalin, he has missed key authorities in this field of research, in particular Master Bainbridge’s treatise _On the Individuality of Magic_. It is trite to say that magic is a Gift bestowed by the gods, and each Gift is unique to its wielder. Master Salmalin’s mathematical formulae may prove to be correct and true to him, but they are of very little use to anyone else.

* * *

_Autumn 446: Volume 4, Issue No. 4_

_The Royal University Journal of Magical Studies_

REPLY: Optimization in Illusion Magic, by Master N. Salmalin

Salmalin, N.

In his comment on _Optimization in Illusion Magic: Power Imbued, Complexity, and Duration_ published in the Royal University Journal of Magical Studies, Volume 4, Issue No. 3, Lord Thom of Trebond suggests that in our research, we missed critical authorities in the field of magical theory. To the contrary, all the relevant authorities, including Master Bainbridge’s long-since discredited treatise, were reviewed prior to the construction of the study.

Further, with all due respect to the Lord Trebond, if he had read and considered the article fully, he would have seen clearly that the experiments were conducted with multiple study participants. The research results are accurate to all mages, and not only to me as he suggests. It is recommended that the Lord Trebond refresh his knowledge of the modern methodology of magical research, or better yet, participate in the process himself.

* * *

_Winter 447: Volume 5, Issue No. 1_

_The Royal University Journal of Magical Studies_

REPLY: Optimization in Illusion Magic, by Master N. Salmalin

Trebond, T.

In his reply to my comment on _Optimization in Illusion Magic: Power Imbued, Complexity, and Duration_ published in the Royal University Journal of Magical Studies, Volume 4, Issue No. 4, Master Salmalin suggests that I did not read his article prior to commenting on it, that I am detached from the methodology of modern magical research, and that I conduct no research myself. I shall respond to each of these accusations in turn.

First, the suggestion that I did not read his article is patently false. Indeed, the fact that Master Salmalin constructed his article on the basis of multiple mages’ efforts shows that his results have little value, and that they will not hold for anyone at all.

Second, I expect that I, being the most powerful sorcerer in the Eastern Lands and a noted theorist in my own right, need no introduction to the many readers of this reputable and respectable journal. I have published many times, both in this journal and others. It is, however, forgivable that Master Salmalin, being a new in Tortall, does not appreciate my standing.

* * *

_Spring 447: Volume 5, Issue No. 2_

_The Royal University Journal of Magical Studies_

REPLY: Optimization in Illusion Magic, by Master N. Salmalin

Salmalin, N.

In his reply to my reply on _Optimization in Illusion Magic: Power Imbued, Complexity, and Duration_ published in the Royal University Journal of Magical Studies, Volume 5, Issue No. 1, the Lord Trebond errs in taking his premise for his conclusion. He states that all magic is unique, and therefore our experimental results must be invalid, without considering the fact of the experimental results themselves. I encourage him to reconsider my article and to run some of his own experiments, which will bear out our results.

Finally, the Lord Trebond suggests I am unaware of his status. In response, I can only say the following: he _was_ the most powerful sorcerer in the Eastern Lands.

* * *

_Summer 447: Volume 5, Issue No. 3_

_The Royal University Journal of Magical Studies_

CHALLENGE

The Lord Thom of Trebond, hereby challenges Master Numair Salmalin to a duel of magical prowess, at noon on Midsummer in the central courtyard of the Royal University of Tortall. Objections to the challenge to be sent by regular letter mail to Trebond within the next fifteen days, or else forever hold your peace.

* * *

Jon rushed through the palace, a small bound booklet in hand. Gary had said that Alanna was in Corus, a special favour for Thayet and the Queen’s Riders, and he needed to speak to her urgently. Imminently. At risk of the complete and total destruction of the Royal University, the Palace, and all of Corus.

Master Numair Salmalin was the most powerful sorcerer in the Eastern Lands. The Lord Trebond was the second most powerful sorcerer in the Eastern Lands. Their academic spat had been a source of amusement, at least for the few people who read _The Royal University Journal of Magical Studies_ , but a duel was too far. Alanna needed to step in and put a stop to it, or Jon himself would need to do it, and given their past histories he would rather Alanna did it.

She wasn’t in the training yards used by the Queen’s Riders, nor was she in their mess hall. Buri suggested the main practice courts, but she wasn’t there either. It was nearly an hour of fruitless searching before he found her, laughing over a tankard of ale in the mess hall devoted to the King’s Own with Raoul.

“Alanna!” he panted, striding to the long bench table and shoving the journal under her nose. “You have to _do_ something!”

Alanna blinked, her violet eyes taking in the challenge announcement emblazoned across the page. “Oh, that?”

“That?” Jon waved his hand, nearly clipping Raoul on the side of his head. Raoul dodged, a smile creeping across his face. “That much magical power, being thrown at each other? They’re going to flatten the University!”

“Nah,” Alanna said, pushing the booklet away with a grin. “That? That’s Thom’s way of flirting. They’re going to end up kissing each other, not killing each other. Though, the flattening might happen if they start experimenting.”

Jon put his head in his hands and groaned. He remembered all too well what had happened the last time Thom had started experimenting.


End file.
